


History IQ, episode 301 (now lost; fragment of), or: ask our esteemed panel

by merryghoul



Category: A Nervous Tic Motion of the Head to the Left - Andrew Bird (Song)
Genre: 2000s, Game Shows, Gen, Musical References, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Overprescribed/Under the mister/We had survived to/Turn on the History Channel





	History IQ, episode 301 (now lost; fragment of), or: ask our esteemed panel

(Top of the show. Camera pans around stage, focusing in on the contestants.)

ANNOUNCER: What’s your History IQ? Take a look at this headline: Collision in North Platte, Nebraska.

(Graphic on screen: a ripped, spinning mock newspaper front page. Top left, the logo of the History Channel, a “H” in a box. Mock newspaper name: The InQuirer. Other details resembling a newspaper front page. Bottom left corner of mock newspaper folded. Graphic under newspaper header: COLLISION IN NORTH PLATTE, NEBRASKA. Whoosh sound effect as paper is spinning. Bullet point possible answers revealed on screen as ANNOUNCER continues speaking.)

ANNOUNCER: Contestants, which one of these three quotations about this collision is false? “You’re what happened when two substances collide,” “By all accounts, you really should’ve died,” “You ain’t ever gonna burn my heart out.” Richard?

RICHARD: “You ain’t ever gonna burn my heart out.”

ANNOUNCER: You’re right, Richard, and you may be on your way to a quarter million dollars as we play _History IQ._

(Opening title sequence: brightly colored triangles, some with cogs, flash over color-tinted black and white historical footage, leading up to the show’s title graphic. The InQuirer graphic runs again, same as before, but with a “$250,000 TOURNAMENT!” title this time, the “250,000” containing images of United States paper money in its numbers.)


End file.
